Generally, a viewer turns the power on by manipulating a power key (or button), thereby causing the power supply to be applied to the television. When the power supply to the TV receiver is turned off, a control means (e.g., a microprocessor) contained in the receiver executes a standby mode.
In such an operation standby mode, a key scan and a preheating operation are carried out, so that, when the viewer turns the power to the TV on, immediate viewing is possible.
Accordingly, in order to shut the TV off after viewing, televisions, according to the prior art, could be turned off only by executing the power off action every time. Furthermore, the prior art televisions remain in an on state until the power is turned off even when the viewer is absent.
Therefore, in a conventional TV, whenever the power is not turned off due to the carelessness of the viewer after viewing, and particularly in cases where children simply leave the TV turned on, an unnecessary consumption of power as well as potential damage to the TV apparatus through overheating result.